


Be my Baby

by Shameless_Yet_Nameless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Lashton - Freeform, Love, M/M, fight, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Yet_Nameless/pseuds/Shameless_Yet_Nameless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke doesn't think Ashton trusts him, but Ashton feels the opposite. Fights ensue, words are said that shouldn't be, and feelings are hurt. But when Luke gets a bit scared and has no one but Ashton to turn to, the night may change to something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Second Lashton fanfic! I just got the idea and had to get it written. Feedback appreciated as well as Kudos! :)

“You’re always jumping to conclusions without getting the full story!” Luke shouted with angry eyes.   


“Why is it that every time I seem to ‘jump to conclusions’ it’s because you’re always in a compromising position with someone?!” Ashton fired back with little sparks poking through his own eyes. This time however, they weren’t happy sparks.

 

“See, there it is. You don’t _trust_ me.” Luke said, voice going down several notable octaves. The anger was dissipating and both sadness and vulnerability were surfacing.

 

“I do trust you Lukey. It’s other people I don’t trust.” Ashton grumbled, hating the familiar wave of guilt making its home in his heart. 

  
“Liar! You always get mad at me when this happens and it’s _not_ fair!” Luke enunciated, glad he was the only angry one now. When Ashton got mad, it was hard for Luke to win the argument for multiple reasons.

  
“Did you just call me a _liar_ -and I swear to god if you say anything about a truther.” Ashton snarled, anger dripping out of his clenched teeth that left no room for Luke’s bullshit.

 

“Well it’s the facts of the situation. You’re lying to me when you say you trust me.” Luke said in a childlike manner, crossing his arms defiantly.

  
“You’re such a fucking hypocrite! You claim that I don’t trust you, but when I say I do, you don’t trust _me_!” Ashton said in exasperation, anger still evident, just not as prominent as disbelief. Luke winced at the tone and looked slightly blamable, but didn’t want to acknowledge it. 

  
“What? Now you’re loud ass mouth has nothing to say? Wow. I knew I shouldn’t have gotten involved with someone so much younger than me. You’re just an immature little kid.” Ashton spat, rolling his usually kind warm hazel eyes. Luke felt something crack inside of him. Ashton knew how insecure Luke was about the age difference and that Ashton probably wanted someone more experienced. The fact that he didn’t hesitate to use it in order to make Luke feel hurt was heart shattering. Didn’t Ashton care? This was just a petty fight, no? They’d work through it, right?

 

“A-Ashton…I…” Luke started, but didn’t. What could he possibly say right now? He hated fighting more than anything.

  
“It’s late. I’m going to bed. Do what you want, but we need a break.” Were Ashton’s heartless, emotionless, and cold last words to his younger, _younger_ boyfriend.  

  
“Ash, d-

 

“Good night Luke.” Ashton said firmly, clearly pissed still. 

  
“Night?” Luke whispered in response as a question. The rain pouring outside only added to Luke’s depressed state. Wanting to relish in the sadness for a bit, Luke opened the glass door to the backyard and sat on the porch, allowing the rain to drench him mercilessly. This was a horrible decision in retrospect, seeing as it was freezing outside, Luke was wearing a short sleeved shirt, and the rain was like icicles piercing into his innocent bare skin.

  
“I’m sorry Ash.” Luke said softly into his arms where he cuddled himself. Sure, his older- _older_ boyfriend couldn’t hear him, but it had to be said. 

 

“I’m not an immature kid.” Luke sniffled. He wasn’t crying. _Wasn’t._ And then thunder boomed its protest to Luke’s claim, causing the blonde to jump in surprise, but he sighed. 

 

“Maybe I am. Just a stupid immature kid that doesn’t deserve Ashton.” Luke mumbled countered himself, cuddling himself tighter, now shivering added to the mix. The thunder sounded again, seeming to agree with Luke who shut his eyes, not wanting to see blinding flashes as he tried to sleep. Then, a different sound made itself known. A sort of crackling sparky sound, but not the happy kind like a firework going off. More like something exploding and Luke turned his head only to face a more blinding flash than lighting alone. Powerlines just got struck and the night turned impossibly darker.

 

Now, Luke wasn’t a kid literally. Thunder never scared him. Only caught him by surprise occasionally. The dark however, was another story. People could kidnap him in the dark. Scare him even. Luke instantly panicked and desperately got up, reaching for the door handle to allow him back inside.

  
Thankfully, the boy finally felt carpet and figured he was inside, so he shut the glass door and was met with the familiar smell of his and Ashton’s home. 

  
Then Luke groaned because Ashton wouldn’t be happy that the carpet was wet and it was practically soaked because of Luke. The boy didn’t have much time to worry about his older boyfriend’s hypothetical anger for too long though because fear soon consumed his being. Luke couldn’t see a centimeter in front of him no matter how hard he squinted, and that thought terrified him into whimpering involuntarily.

  
“A-Ashton?” Luke called out in a decent volume, but no response came. 

  
Luke hesitantly felt his way to Ashton’s room, but a noise behind him made him freeze and flinch at the same time. 

  
“Ashton?!” He shouted desperately, knowing there was no way to stop his tears from falling. He was too scared. Too childish. Too immature. Too everything-Ashton-accused-him of being.

 

A clank sound came from a few meters away of Luke’s position, but that didn’t stop the blonde from barging into his and Ashton’s room and hopping onto the bed without a second thought. Unfortunately for Ashton, Luke landed on top of him. Ungently.

  
“Ugh, Luke? What the fuck?” Ashton asked groggily and Luke was grateful he couldn’t remember the fight right now because he really needed Ashton. 

  
“Ash.” Luke said simply, snuggling into his boyfriend as if his life depended on it. His arms went around Ashton’s warm and dry body like they belonged.

  
“Luke it’s-wait why isn’t the alarm clock working?” Ashton asked confusedly, rubbing his eyes and becoming more aware of what was happening. 

  
“Power’s out. ‘S dark and scary.” Luke mumbled, feeling insanely sleepier whenever he was close to Ashton.

  
“Why the fuck are you wet?” Ashton asked irritably, shoving Luke off of him in a fashion that told Luke he clearly remembered the fight now. 

  
“I was outside thinking about…about us.” Luke admitted, poking his pointer fingers together innocently and biting his lip hopefully. Hopeful that Ashton would soften up if he was scared, but fearing it would have the opposite effect and Ashton would mock him for being a baby.

  
“You were right Ash. ‘M just a baby and I’m too immature for someone like you, but I can’t help but fall for you. You’re so perfect.” Luke breathed, staring right into pure green, yet tried eyes.   


“You big baby.” Ashton sighed, voice nothing short of a blanket of passion. The older man soothingly took Luke’s shirt off and Luke sighed as the warm air hit his bare chest instantly. Ashton had called him a baby, but he loved it in _this_ context. Craved it even.  


“Take your pants off. I’m getting you fresh clothes out of the dryer because they’ll be warmer.” Ashton instructed, getting off the bed as it creaked. Luke’s cheeks felt a bit warmer at the request and he knew it wasn’t because of the heater. Still, he complied and shucked off the uncomfortable cold black pants and tossed them on the floor carelessly, relishing in the fact that he was momentarily going to be coddled lovingly. Then a brilliant idea formed in Luke's head and he yanked the last piece of clothing covering his modesty and tossed them with the pants.

  
“Luke I brought-aw come on. You just threw your wet pants on the carpet-oh my god you’re naked.” Ashton blinked, holding up the fresh set of clothes to his eyes to block the naked Luke. 

  
“You’ve seen it before.” Luke reasoned, feeling a little less confident with his semi-plan.

  
“Yeah, when I had the pleasure to take the clothes off.” Ashton pointed out, moving closer and handing Luke the warm clothes. 

  
“Help me put them on?” Luke asked adorably and really, was Ashton supposed to do anything but comply?

  
“You’re a baby sometimes Luke and I guess if I can’t handle it when it’s at its worst, I don’t deserve it as its best, huh?” Ashton asked, buttoning up the last of the buttons on the baggy shirt. 

  
“These are your clothes. And they’re not for nighttime.” Luke noted, ignoring Ashton’s loving words. 

  
“Yeah and they do look pretty cute on you so you’re lucky.” Ashton snorted, tackling Luke down on the bed and snogging him carelessly to which Luke eagerly responded, warming up even faster.

 

“Next time.” Ashton spoke through kisses that Luke couldn’t hold in giggles at. “Don’t go outside in the pouring rain you idiot. Had you stayed out any longer, you could’ve gotten sick or worse.” Ashton chided, lightly tapping Luke’s bum. 

  
“Sorry.” Luke apologized for more than just that. 

  
“It’s alright. I didn’t mean to say the thing about the age-

  
“It’s okay.” Luke interrupted, frowning to which Ashton mimicked. 

  
“No it’s not. I hurt you and that’s never okay. You’re my baby and that should never be said as an insult.” Ashton continued, nuzzling his face to Luke’s peachy colored cheek from embarrassment. 

  
“L-love you Ash.” Luke sighed in content at the fact that they were no longer fighting. “And nothing was going on between me and-

 

“Don’t say his name. He’s irrelevant. We’re stronger than that stupid fucker trying to kiss you.” Ashton grumbled, laying down and pulling Luke endearingly close to himself. 

 

“And I love you too baby.” He spoke, falling back to sleep. Luke leaned up and placed his head on Ashton’s chest. This was a beautiful turn of events if Luke ever saw them. 

 

“I am a baby.” Luke agreed almost inaudibly, cuddling into Ashton with a dopey grin as sleep took him in for the night.      


End file.
